masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Proper Weapon Stats
I'm not sure about anyone else, but I find the weapon statistics to be less informative and more flashy: Case and point, I personally wanted to know how exactly the stats go up against say the Raptor and the Mantis, to figure out which of these I would personally prefer, but instead I find my self having to rely on a vague blue meter and some Trivia. Am I alone in thinking that this wiki needs more definitive statistic handling? TheRealTerminal (talk) 10:46, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :I think the blue meters are supposed to represent the in-game meters, which are not particularly useful, either. The base weapon stats are listed on the weapon pages, i.e. Sniper Rifles, Shotguns. Trandra (talk) 10:51, July 25, 2012 (UTC) ::This is how we have done it, and it won't change. We reflect as accurately as we can the in game stats. The meters reflect what the weapon is at level I. If anyone wants to improve it, then get the actual stats and then we can see about changing it. And that needs to be devconfirmed information or nothing will be done. Lancer1289 (talk) 13:22, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :I personally don't like the weapon data display myself, either in-game or on the wiki. I deal with it by actually equipping a weapon I'm interested in and testing it, either on the Citadel range for SP or in a moderate-difficulty match in MP. There are a lot of weapon attributes that are important in use but don't even show up on the display anyway, like charge-up behavior (how long it takes, whether it can be fired quickly) or projectile speed. Diyartifact (talk) 15:45, July 25, 2012 (UTC) I suggest making detailed guides for each class of weapon, with stats and a detailed analysis of each of the weapons, including but not limited too: class suggestions, strengths and weaknesses, recommendations, strategies, comparisons, ect, not just a few paragraphs of trivia, while they are good, it helps to have details for players who want more info. TheRealTerminal (talk) 08:45, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :The numerical accounts on the weapon-type pages (e.g., on the Heavy Pistols page) are merely reproductions of the numbers inserted in the code (on this wiki) for these blue-bar charts. In other words, they are less than useful if not useless and misleading (compare the Carnifex and Paladin numbers on the Heavy Pistols page). While Lancer's requirement for dev-confirmation of any future data-mining is quite sound, it is almost certain that none of the ordinary (e.g. weight, damage, and Rate of Fire) stats for the ME3 weapons have been dev-confirmed, not even game-file confirmed. To be clear: I am not talking about the blue-bar charts themselves; I'm talking about the actual numbers listed for Weight, Damage, etc. on pages such as the one linked above. :The fact that the mentioned ME3 weapons data are drawn from this Wiki's blue-bar charts has resulted in some third-party web sites presenting the very same data as though they were the numbers used by the game itself. :Of course, some data do not need dev-confirmation, such as "capacity" and clip-size, and even weight. But so far our data represent the charts only. ---- AnotherRho (talk) 18:18, July 30, 2012 (UTC) One proposition I've been thinking about throwing up in projects for ME3 weapons is to add stat changes from ranking. Since the blue readout we use represents stats at level one for every weapon, why not use the green extensions as the game does to show the difference between maximum and minimum? It would be clearer I think, epecially because different weapons level in different ways. It's something I've always wanted from the Wiki's gun articles (at least for 3). Ctrl alt belief (talk) 09:21, August 11, 2012 (UTC)